Villain Throwbacks/Transcript
The Story of Samukai Saunders: Welcome to the Ninjago Museum of History. I'm Dr. Saunders, curator of this museum. This is the all-new Hall of Villainy exhibit, not yet open to public. You come, you see. This is Samukai. Four arms makes him four times as scary, no? He was once ruler of the whole Underworld, until Lord Garmadon came in and took over. Then Samukai brought the whole skeleton army to our world and caused (He makes exploding noises) much trouble. Samukai, he did not like working for someone else. He betrays Lord Garmadon. He tried to use all four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu at once. The result was, how do you say, um, kaboom! No more Samukai. Hope you enjoyed the little sneaky preview and come back for the grand opening. I see you later. The Story of Pythor Saunders: Welcome to the Ninjago Museum of History. I'm Dr. Saunders, curator of this museum. This is the all-new Hall of Villainy exhibit, not yet open to public. You come, you see. This is Pythor. Past Pythor: Boo! Saunders: Pythor is the last member of the Anacondrai tribe. He is a sneaky, mean lying sort, but still very interesting. What has Pythor done, you ask? What hasn't he done, I answer. He unleashed the Great Devourer of the world. He allies with the Digital Overlord. He schemed and canived, and gave even the snakes a bad name. He is also the only one in this exhibit so far who is still alive. No one has seen Pythor in a little while. Sneaky, sneaky. Hope you enjoyed the little sneaky preview and come back for the grand opening. I see you later. The Story of Kozu Saunders: Welcome to the Ninjago Museum of History. I'm Dr. Saunders, curator of this museum. This is the all-new Hall of Villainy exhibit, not yet open to public. You come, you see. This is Kozu. Kozu leads the Stone Army. He is a Ninja villain who have four arms. Maybe four arms makes you crazy, yes? Hehe. Kozu was known for being able to speak both Stone Warrior language and Ninjago language. Past Kozu: It's time to die— Saunders: He did all the translating for the Stone Army. Of course, warriors might have been saying "is it time for picnic yet?" Heh, who know. Heh. Kozu disappeared when The Overlord was defeated. Could be he is hiding? Could be he has gone for good? Hope you enjoyed the little sneaky preview and come back for the grand opening. I see you later. The Story of Master Chen Saunders: Welcome to the Ninjago Museum of History. I'm Dr. Saunders, curator of this museum. This is the all-new Hall of Villainy exhibit, not yet open to public. You come, you see. This is Master Chen. Chen was famous for running chain of noodle houses. Past Chen: Delicious. Saunders: But they were noodles of doom! As a famous master, he tried to help the Serpentine conquer the world. He was even exiled to an islandous punishment. Past Chen: Welcome to the Tournament of Elements. Saunders: Chen then decided to have a big tournament with all Elemental fighters. Past Chen: Fight! Saunders: He stole their powers and turned his men into an army of Anacondrai warriors! Past Chen: Destroy them! Saunders: But Chen rushed things. He ended up rushing right into the Cursed Realm, banished by the Anacondrai, if you can believe. He did make great noodles, though. Yummy yummy! Hope you enjoyed the little sneaky preview and come back for the grand opening. I see you later. The Story of Morro Saunders: Welcome to the Ninjago Museum of History. I'm Dr. Saunders, curator of this museum. This is the all-new Hall of Villainy exhibit, not yet open to public. You come, you see. This is Morro. Morro was a ghost, and Morro wanted to say "boo" to the whole world. Before that, he was a student of our great Master Wu. But he got angry when he could not be the Green Ninja. Morro lead an army of ghosts, possessed Lloyd, and the Realm Crystal, freed the no-good called the Preeminent, and, phew, this one is tiring just to talk about, heh. Let's just say he was very smart and very scary. Past Morro: I'll miss you. Saunders: When everything was done, Morro was dragged by the Preeminent. Sploosh! Into the water! Ghosts and water do not go together. No, no. No more Morro. No more ghosts. No more danger. No. For Ninja, there is always more danger. Hope you enjoyed the little sneaky preview and come back for the grand opening. I see you later. The Story of Cryptor Saunders: Welcome to the Ninjago Museum of History. I'm Dr. Saunders, curator of this museum. This is the all-new Hall of Villainy exhibit, not yet open to public. You come, you see. This is Cryptor. Cryptor was a Nindroid, but not just any Nindroid. Big general, ruthless leader, arrogant and nasty, mean, and always angry. Past Cryptor: What? Saunders: But like other Nindroids, Cryptor was always taunting. Like having a toaster that talks back. Past Cryptor: I look forward to our second date. Saunders: Cryptor worked for the Digital Overlord, who was old Overlord with much less body, and a lot more crazy. He was based off the design of the great Ninja hero, Zane, but stronger and tougher. Cryptor lead whole army of Nindroids, always with the clicking, and the clanking, and the laser blasts. Oh, such behavior, I tell you. When the Overlord was defeated, Cryptor shattered into pieces. Someone had to clean that all up. Glad it wasn't me. Heh. Past Cryptor: (Laughs.) Cute. Saunders: Hope you enjoyed the little sneaky preview and come back for the grand opening. I see you later. Category:2016 Category:Transcript